


His Master, Nesting

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Babies, Birth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Pregnancy, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, graphic birth, parenting, sebastian and Ciel got married, sebastian loves ciel, sebastian loves his little bluenette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian anxiously await the birth of their first child. Are they as prepared as they thought? Sebastian finds that caring for his precious bluenette and their new baby is no easy task.





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

The sun was just starting to set on a beautiful spring day outside of Phantomhive Manor.

Snake sat with his scaly friends, Mey-Rin tended the wash, Baldroy scrubbed the dishes, and Finny finished up his last bit of work for the day in the garden.

Deep in the halls of the large estate, Ciel was busy in the room directly beside of her bed chamber.

She had important work she was trying to finish.

It had to be perfect.

She could feel the need, the urgency about the matter at hand in her bones.

She felt a flutter in her abdomen and her hand went to her rounded middle immediately.

She was running out of time.

Phantomhive Manor was about to receive a very important guest.

A tiny, pink guest, with ten small fingers and ten small toes.

The room she stood in was for that very guest and for that very reason, it needed to be in tip top shape.

Ciel’s eyes narrowed as she straightened a picture frame on a shelf.

Once the object was adjusted to her liking, she slowly began to walk around the room.

Sebastian stood silently in the doorway, his lips curling into an amused smile as he watched Ciel meticulously go over each visible detail.

Ciel glanced over everything, inspecting the arrangement of the furniture, decorations, toys, books…..

In the midst of her pacing, she stopped suddenly to smooth out a throw blanket that had been laid over the rocking chair.

She walked to another corner of the room…..

A scowl crossed her face as she aligned a book that was a centimeter or two farther out on the shelf than the others.

The bluenette paused when she came to the dresser.

She opened up a drawer.

Sebastian chuckled when he watched the bluenette began to rustle through the tiny clothes and blankets that were found inside, sorting them exactly how she wanted them.

“Do you realize I spent all morning doing that, kitten?” Sebastian purred as he stepped into the room and walked up behind his little lover.

Ciel did not look up from her task, focusing on organizing the onesies and baby blankets. 

“Oh? Was that in between your bouts of spying on me?” Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

She was right, Sebastian had checked on her every five minutes that morning.

And yesterday……

And the day before that……..

……..Just as any nervous father-to-be would.

Sebastian slid his gloved hands around his little lover’s round, firm belly.

Ciel had gotten her revenge years ago.

Sebastian had been more than instrumental in the process.

As payment for his services, Sebastian happily accepted Ciel’s hand in marriage.

They had remained at Phantomhive Manor for their own amusement.

Ciel enjoyed being the Earl of Phantomhive, even though she was female.

She also enjoyed being Mrs. Michaelis.

Sebastian actually rather liked being the Phantomhive butler……..

But he liked being Ciel’s lover and being Ciel’s husband much more………

They had fallen in love.

They had made love.

A few months ago, they had made a life.

Ciel sighed and placed her hands over Sebastian’s that had started to gently rub her mounded belly.

“Have you not told me since the day we met to never leave your side?” Sebastian purred into Ciel’s ear, letting his lips brush against it teasingly. “Besides, the midwife already said it could be anytime now.”

Ciel blinked as she felt Sebastian’s hold on her tighten, not painfully so, just a tiny bit……...as if he were trying to protect her.

“Do you not think I would call for you if I needed something?” Ciel asked, moving his hands away from her abdomen and easing herself down into the rocking chair with a sigh.

Sebastian knelt in front of her, his eyes flickering between her belly and her face.

He watched Ciel lean back in the chair.

Her pale face looked a little paler as she closed her eyes.

“Kitten,” Sebastian asked, keeping his tone low and calm, but not being able to hide the concern in his voice. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Sebastian. I’m just tired.” Ciel replied, opening her sapphire eyes to meet Sebastian’s gaze, which was now barely visible over the swell of her belly.

Sebastian was quiet for a minute, watching her face for any signs of pain or discomfort.

Well, anymore than usual……..

The past nine months had been hard on the bluenette.

Even in adulthood, she was very petite and their growing child put a tremendous strain on her small body.

Sebastian tried to soothe her and comfort her with sweet words of love, massages, and gentle kisses as much as possible, but he could see all of his efforts didn’t ease her burden completely.

“Why don’t you take a nap then? Come, I can carry you to bed.” Sebastian offered, standing up to lift Ciel.

She put her hand out on his chest and stopped him.

“No.” Ciel said firmly.

Sebastian blinked as she gripped his hand for support and wincing with effort, raised herself up again. 

“I’ve got to finish getting everything ready.” Ciel explained as she waddled back over to the dresser and began to rummage through the drawer again.

Sebastian blinked in confusion at first.

Everything was ready.

He had spent months preparing the nursery.

It was more than ready to welcome their firstborn.

The crib was finished, the blankets and clothing were all washed, the feeding bottles were sterilized and stored in a perfectly sanitary way, plush, soft toys lined the room……

Sebastian smirked as Ciel began re-folding the already folded clothes and bedding that the dresser held.

Their baby was about to be born and Ciel knew that………

This was how she was preparing.

Sebastian smiled proudly.

Even one as icy as Ciel was capable of maternal instincts.

He decided to give his little lover some space for a moment. He would stay within earshot of her so he would hear if she called.

He turned, walking towards the kitchen to prepare dinner with a grin on his lips.

Heh.

Yes, everything in the nursery had already been expertly placed for their soon-to-arrive guest.

Ciel was just doing what she needed, trying to satisfy the urge to prepare a place herself for their baby before it was born.

How cute……..

That probably meant it was best for Sebastian to make some preparations of his own.

On his way to the kitchen, Sebastian stopped by his office to use the phone.

He picked it up and dialed the proper number, waiting on the line as it rang.

He did not try to hide the happy excitement in his voice as Ciel’s midwife picked up and greeted him fondly.

“Yes? Hello? Ms. Dalliyon? Yes, this is Mr. Michaelis, that’s right. It’s not urgent yet, but please be on standby for Mrs. Michaelis. It appears you’ll be receiving another call from me very soon.”


	2. Chapter 2 - The Storm

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!   
——————————————————————

Once Sebastian had finished his phone call, he quickly prepared dinner, and then went to fetch Ciel.

The bluenette had finished preparing the room by that time and since everything was positioned to her liking, lay dozing in the rocking chair.

Sebastian smiled down at her lovingly and gently scooped her up into his arms, still asleep.

Carefully carrying Ciel in his arms, bridal style, Sebastian began to walk towards the dining room.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked sleepily, opening her eyes when they were nearly there.

“Yes, my lady?” Sebastian answered, looking at her with soft eyes as they walked.

“Where are we going?” Ciel asked drowsily as she blinked her eyes.

“It’s dinner time, my dear.” Sebastian announced as they arrived at the dining room.

Sebastian expected his little bride’s eyes to light up at the spread he had thoughtfully placed on the table.

He had taken the time to prepare all of her favorite dishes.

Instead, she simply blinked as Sebastian sat her down in her chair.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked.

“Yes, my lady? What would you like first?” Sebastian smiled.

He was happy to serve her whatever she wanted.

Sebastian had adjusted Ciel’s diet months ago and after a little coaxing, he had gotten his little bluenette accustomed to eating healthier foods.

As he stood there, waiting on her response, he wondered what his little kitten would choose first?

“May I go to bed?” Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian frowned as concerned immediately washed over his face.

Ciel had never turned down food since the beginning of the pregnancy. 

She had even been fortunate enough to escape morning sickness…….

And he had her favorite chocolate tartes situated on the table within arms reach! 

Could he not even tempt her with those?!?

“Kitten……” Sebastian began as he knelt down. “What’s the matter? You haven’t eaten for hours. You will start to get weak.” 

“I’m just……..I feel so tired I can’t hold my eyes open.” Ciel replied, blinking lazily at Sebastian as he spoke.

“The child needs nourishment.” Sebastian said seriously, his eyes flickering down to Ciel’s belly.

“The mother needs rest.” Ciel insisted, laying back against her chair and closing her eyes, indicating that whether Sebastian helped her to bed or not, she was going to sleep.

Sebastian scowled and picked her up in his arms to take her to bed.

He glanced at the clock.

Not even six.

He glanced back down at her.

Ciel was sound asleep, her pouty, pink lips open in a little “o”.

Sebastian’s face darkened with worry.

Once they made it to her room, he opened the door.

Sebastian placed her in her bed and crawled in beside of her, gently moving her closer to him.

He slid one hand around her lower back and he placed the other hand at the bottom of her rounded tummy.

Then he sat there in the bed and held her as she slept, waiting.

She hadn’t said she felt bad………..

But for Ciel to shun her dinner and practically collapse into a deep sleep so early in the evening, something wasn’t right……..

…….And the baby was due any day.

——————————————————————

The bluenette slumbered against Sebastian as the sun set and the cold night began to creep in.

Lightning lit up the sky in the background as a storm began to approach.

A short time later, Sebastian glanced over at the window as sleet and rain began to pour down, beating against the glass.

Beside the bed, on the nightstand, the flame danced in the oil lamp.

Sebastian loosened his hold on his little bride.

She had begun to grow restless in her sleep during the last hour.

This way and that, she tossed and turned, tossed and turned………..

But still, she slept.

Whenever Sebastian could, he tried to keep his hands positioned on her womb and her back, but with Ciel’s thrashing, that was becoming difficult.

Sebastian eyes widened as Ciel woke with a groan at a quarter till nine.

“Kitten?” Sebastian asked as the bluenette furrowed her brow.

“Nnnnngh…….” Ciel uttered in response, still half-asleep.

In a flash, Sebastian sat upright and eased Ciel back against the pillows.

“Kitten, does it hurt? Where does it hurt? How bad is the pain? Where-“ 

“-Sebastian, SHUT UP.” Ciel groaned, her brow still furrowed as she rolled onto her side.

After a few seconds passed, the tension seemed to ease from her face and she laid on her back again.

“I’m sorry, that was rude. I didn’t mean to….”

Ciel’s voice trailed off.

She began to grow anxious as she became fully awake.

Sebastian was looking at her like she was a bomb about to detonate.

“Does it hurt?” He asked quickly.

If that was a contraction, Ciel’s rudeness was the least of his concerns right now.

Lightning flashed outside as thunder rolled in the distance.

“Not really. I’m just achy in my back and my…..” Ciel trailed off as her hand slid under her belly. “I…..I just need to get comfortable.” 

Sebastian’s eyes widened as if he had just seen something shocking as he gazed down at her. “You’re in labor!”

“No I’m not!” Ciel shouted back.

Her face began to flush out of fear and anxiety.

No……

No, no, no……

Surely not now…..

She knew it would be soon, but surely another time, not now.

Not today, or rather, tonight.

“I’m just trying to get comfortable.” She insisted. “Help me, Sebastian, that’s an order!I just need to sit up.” 

“You’re positive you’re not having any pain?” Sebastian asked again, looking at her intently, trying to read her face and see if she was lying.

“I’m positive, Sebastian.” Ciel nodded.

The sleet smashed against the glass and the oil in the lamp flickered as Sebastian helped his little bluenette onto her knees in bed, taking off his gloves he began to knead gently at her back as she lowered her belly down onto her legs, trying to fold herself in half as best as she could.

He didn’t think that Ciel was telling him the truth but he had sworn not to disobey an order from his little lover………

What was he supposed to do?

—————————————————————

Sebastian kept his position behind Ciel, gently massaging her back for another half an hour before he heard her groan again and watched her start to rock her hips back and forth.

Sebastian’s face was solemn.

Thunder rolled again in the background.

That was it.

He was calling the midwife.

Once Ciel fell quiet again, he stood from the bed as the sleet beat down against the window.

“Where are you going?” Ciel gasped as if she had been running.

“I’m going to call the midwife.” Sebastian announced.

He did not try to deceive her nor was he asking her permission.

Sebastian felt his heart clench as Ciel sighed in agreement, “I think that’s a wonderful idea, Sebastian.”

She was hurting.

Oh dear , Sebastian thought as he left the room and padded hastily down the hall, I must hurry.

He made it to his office and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

Click, click 

“Hello?”

Click, click 

“Hello?!?”

Sebastian slammed the phone back down on the receiver as his eyes widened.

It was dead.

Behind him, lightning flashed across the sky through the window.

The storm had knocked the power out, taking the telephone line with it.

Sebastian began to race back to Ciel after gathering a few supplies.

His heart was pounding now…….

There was no midwife coming, unless the baby waited until after the storm.

If not, he would be on his own to help Ciel through one of the most painful and dangerous experiences of her life….…..

——————————————————————

A few miles away from Phantomhive Manor, Madame Red’s carriage was blown all over the path by the vicious wind of the storm.

“This is ridiculous! We’ll never make it all the way to London like this!” Grell whined, sitting across from the female doctor, his arms splayed out on the carriage walls to balance himself.

“Relax, darling.” Madame Red comforted, looking out the glass carriage window. “My niece’s home is only a few miles away from here. We should make it in an hour or two at this speed, maybe even sooner. She’ll surely let us stay the night!”

Grell didn’t hear everything she said over the noise of the violent storm.

However, he did catch the phrases “my niece”, “house”, “only a few miles”, and “stay the night”.

“Oh, Goody!” Grell cried, clasping his hands together. “Tell me, red, darling…….do you think Bassy will be there?!?”


	3. Chapter 3 - Help Arrives

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Ciel was lying in a very unnatural position on the bed when Sebastian came back in the room.

Her back was arched and her legs bent, her hands were laid over face.

“Did…..did you call?” Ciel asked, her voice tense with anxiety.

“Yes, my lady, I called.” Sebastian nodded.

Sebastian had promised never to lie to Ciel.

He was telling the truth.

He had called, but the phone was out, and so he had been unable to reach the midwife…..

There was no point in telling Ciel that, at least, not right now. 

The news would only cause the bluenette to panic…...

That would make everything more difficult.

And besides, Sebastian was still hopeful that maybe if Ciel relaxed, the pain would ease and the child would at least wait until the storm passed.

Sebastian felt that hope diminish as he frowned at his little bluenette who was curled in pain in front of him.

It certainly didn’t look like the baby was in the mood to wait.

Ciel closed her eyes and drew in a shuddering breath as Sebastian walked up and knelt down beside of her.

Gently, Sebastian reached out and stroked her hair. “Kitten, I know you’re hurting. We need to start timing the pains.”

“I’m afraid.” Ciel hissed as her delicate, pale hand reached out and grabbed Sebastian’s wrist as another contraction started.

Sebastian’s dark eyes narrowed as he watched her squeeze her eyes shut and writhe uncomfortably.

He moved his fingers to fold down over Ciel’s hand on his wrist, placing his other palm gently on her rounded belly.

“You don’t have to be afraid, my lady. I’m right here.” Sebastian said in his velvet voice, removing his hand to discreetly look at his pocket watch, noting the time this particular spasm had started. 

Ciel let out a breath and opened her eyes once the pain ended.

Sebastian was there, just as he had said, smiling at her reassuringly.

“Sebastian……” Ciel breathed in relief, letting go of his wrist and scooping her arms around his neck.

Sebastian stood from his kneeling position and crawled onto the bed to cradle his pained bluenette.

He had read several medical textbooks and scientific journals over the last few months that detailed common midwife practices.

Sebastian could deliver a baby.

Especially his baby……

His hands massaged Ciel’s back as he held her close and he felt the bluenette relax against him for several minutes.

Yes, they could do this.

“For the time being, what can we do to make you more comfortable right now?” Sebastian asked.

“What do you mean?” Ciel sighed.

“Walking could help. I can massage you more, I can draw you a warm bath…..” Sebastian offered, looking at Ciel. 

Ciel opened her mouth to answer when a strange look came across her face.

Sebastian blinked. “Kitten?”

“Se…..Sebastian…..h-hold me…..please…..” Ciel practically whimpered, her face twisting in pain.

“Another one already?” Sebastian blinked in surprise.

Sebastian let the little bluenette clutch onto his chest.

He could feel a ripple move across her belly.

That wasn’t a kick, no…..

He took out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

This new pain was far too close to the last one for his liking……..

Softly, gently, he began to knead Ciel’s back until the spasm ended.

He felt her tense body relax like gelatin against him once the pain’s intense grip melted away.

“I…….I…..I think I’d like to walk, just for a while.” Ciel said quietly once it was over.

Sebastian could her the slight, ragged gasp in her voice.

That was another issue….

Ciel’s asthma.

The midwife was supposed to have a bag with medications prepared for such complications but at the manor, Sebastian had nothing………

His hands rubbed Ciel comfortingly and he clutched her close to comfort not only her, but himself as well.

If things went fine, there would be no issues.

But what was Sebastian going to do if the delivery took a turn for the worst?

Ciel shifted against him, needing to move.

Sebastian couldn’t worry about hypothetical circumstances now, Ciel needed him to keep her calm and focused.

“Alright, my lady.” Sebastian said as he stood up and offered his hands to Ciel. “Let’s take a walk.”

——————————————————————-

“How much longer?!” Grell shouted to Madame Red over the howling winds that rocked the carriage to and fro on the bumpy road.

“We should be there soon!” Madame Red cried.

“You said that an hour ago!” Grell retorted angrily.

The storm was severe and the red-headed reaper was tired of being batted around like a toy.

The death scythe was a useful weapon, yes, but unfortunately it didn’t work against nature itself.

A particularly bright streak of lightning lit up the sky just as Madame Red glanced out of the window.

In the distance, she could see a large house, elegant gardens, that same foreboding aura that she had come to know so well over the last several years…..

There, in the distance, was Phantomhive Manor.

“There! It’s right there!” Red pointed.

By the time Grell looked over, the lightning had gone and it was simply darkness overlapping darkness outside.

He frowned at Madame Red.

“Only a few more minutes and we’ll be to my niece’s, don’t worry!” Madame Red smiled cheerfully.

——————————————————————-

“How much longer?!?” Ciel grunted, her eyes squeezed close and her face red with effort.

Sebastian had lost all hope of the birth waiting.

Ciel wasn't having pains, she was having a baby.

The latest contraction had brought her ungracefully to her knees, right in the middle of the hallway.

Sebastian had eased her down and was positioned right in front of her, mopping her brow with his handkerchief.

“Help will come soon, Kitten.” Sebastian whispered soothingly.

“You said that an hour ago!” Ciel hissed through her gritted teeth, panting as the pain finally eased off. “Sebastian, I need the midwife! I need her…...and I need a bath.”

“May I pick you up?” Sebastian asked.

Normally, he would have scooped the bluenette up without a thought, but in her current state, he wanted to make sure his touch would be welcomed by his laboring wife.

Ciel nodded and let Sebastian sweep her up into his arms.

He quickly drew Ciel a bath, stripped her nightshirt off, and placed her in the warm water just as another pain started.

The contractions hadn’t stopped or even slowed down, no, they had only sped up and grown closer and closer together……

Ciel leaned her head back against the tub and clutched his hands.

“OOOOOHHHHH!”

Sebastian’s heart broke when he heard Ciel cry out, tears of agony running down her eyes.

Sebastian gently stroked her hair, whispering soothing, sweet words to her as he coached her.

“Breathe…….breathe, Kitten, it’s alright, I’m right here……..I’m beside of you.” Sebastian promised her.

Ciel panted hard like she had been running.

To Sebastian’s surprise, the doorbell rang.

“Oh, thank heaven…” Ciel whimpered, letting go of Sebastian’s hands. “Go, Sebastian, quickly! Please! I need her!”

Sebastian stood, confused, and ran to answer the door. 

Who could it be?

Surely not the midwife.

His call hadn’t gone through……….

—————————————————————

Hastily, the Phantomhive butler and rather nervous father-to-be raced downstairs.

Who could it be at this hour?

In this weather?

Whoever it was, Sebastian only had a moment, he had to return to Ciel’s side as soon as possible.

Once he reached the door, he quickly swung it open.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw Madame Red and Grell standing there in the doorway, soaked from the storm.

Instead of greeting them hospitatably as he usually did, Sebastian just stood there, staring at them and thinking.

Oh no!

Not him!

Not Grell!

Not now!

Not that annoying red-headed reaper and Ciel’s aunt, the doctor….

Sebastian’s heart leapt in his chest out of relief.

A doctor!!!!

“Bassy!” Grell cried, launching himself at Sebastian.

In one smooth motion, Sebastian evaded Grell, and grabbed Madame Red, whisking her up the stairs just as Ciel started to cry from the bathroom.

“As skittish as ever, Bassy.” Grell mumbled from the carpet after falling flat on his face. 

“SSSSSEEEBBBAAASSTTIIAAANN!”

“Sebastian, what’s going on?!” Madame Red asked as they sped to the bathroom.

“Terribly sorry, my lady! It’s quite fortunate you’ve come tonight! It seems my master and I need your help!” Sebastian smiled at Madame Red as he threw open the bathroom door.

Ciel laid in the tub, clutching her belly and panting for breath as she looked at Madame Red beside Sebastian.

Madame Red was shocked at first.

She had heard about Sebastian and Ciel’s secret marriage, and……….other rumors…..that hinted at…….

But she had no idea Ciel was ready to…..

“That’s not the midwife, Sebastian!” Ciel shouted.

“Oh, Ciel, you poor dear.” Madame Red pouted as she snapped into physician mode and bent to exam the laboring bluenette.

“Forgive me, my lady, but it seems a doctor will have to do tonight.” Sebastian smiled.

Sebastian had been ready to support Ciel and handle things on his own, of course, but he was greatly relieved that a trained doctor would be present to oversee the delivery and help With the newborn.

Downstairs, Grell frowned at the chaos he had wandered into.

He so hated when Sebastian rejected his advances!

And why was he in such a hurry to steal red away?

What was all the screaming about?

How dare Sebastian leave him lying in a crumpled heap!

Grell narrowed his eyes and stood, making his way upstairs to investigate. 

What on earth was going on?!?!


	4. Chapter 4 - Legacy

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

Madame Red quickly requested some supplies that Sebastian ran to fetch while she stayed with the laboring bluenette.

As soon as he re-entered the bathroom, he knelt down beside Ciel, holding the panting bluenette’s hand while Madame Red scrubbed her hands and checked Ciel’s progress.

“I see those rumors flying around had merit. My darling niece a mother. You should have written me, dear. I remember when you and your brother were born!” Madame Red commented as she gently examined the bluenette, giving her and Sebastian a smile.

Madame Red found it amusing that she would get to deliver the baby of the baby that she helped deliver. 

“We offer our sincerest apologies, my lady. We simply didn’t want to trouble you.” Sebastian said as Madame Red removed her hands.

Ciel clutched Sebastian’s hands tightly.

Sebastian saw that his little wife was biting her lip.

“Ciel….” Madame Red spoke in a low, soothing tone, touching her mounded belly gently. “It’s going to be very soon. Are you comfortable here?”

Sebastian noticed Ciel was shivering.

“N-no, no its cold…..please….” Ciel whimpered, closing her eyes, letting go of one of Sebastian, she placed a hand over her face .

Madame Red looked at Sebastian and gave him a nod as she spoke. “Very well then, Sebastian and I are going to move you onto the bed, alright?” 

Ciel gave a small, silent nod.

Madame Red helped Sebastian gently and gracefully lift Ciel.

They carefully stood the pregnant bluenette on her feet to dry her off.

Sebastian was working on toweling off Ciel’s legs when she groaned suddenly and sunk to the floor on her knees.

Sebastian caught her and held her close, whispering, “Kitten, it’s alright. I’m right here.”

Ciel couldn’t hardly hear, she couldn’t hardly see anymore, all she could do was feel…..

And all Ciel felt was pain…..pain and pressure as the child within her moved down, down, down…...

A keening noise tore from Ciel’s throat as she rocked her hips back and forth and Sebastian hurriedly looked at Madame Red for instruction.

Ciel started to pant again and Red calmly placed Sebastian’s hands on one side of her back and her own at the other as she started to coach the bluenette. “That’s it, dear, just keep breathing.”

“What the hell is going on?!?” A voice shouted.

Cie groaned in response.

Sebastian and Madame Red looked up.

Grell stood in the bathroom doorway, aghast at the scene before him.

“Grell, not now, please.” Madame Red implored, turning her attention back to focus on her niece.

The red-headed reaper’s eyes lingered on Ciel and her round belly.

“Bassy! How could you!?!? You know how much I always wanted to have your babies!!!” Grell whined.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed. 

Ciel whimpered and leaned against Madame Red for support as Sebastian leapt to his feet.

“Get out of here, you nuisance!” Sebastian growled, grabbing Grell by the face and roughly tossing him out of the bathroom, through the bedroom, and into the hallway.

Sebastian chased after the red-headed reaper as Ciel began to moan again.

Already?! She just had a pain a moment ago! Sebastian thought.

Their baby was in a hurry.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian saw Red help the laboring bluenette onto the bed and adjust the pillows around her.

“Bassy! Don’t be so mean!” Grell cried, standing to run back to the butler.

“AAAAAAGHHHHH!” Ciel screamed behind Sebastian as Madame Red peered between her legs. “SEBASTIAN! HELP ME!”

“Alright, dear! Get ready to push!” Sebastian heard Madame Red say excitedly.

Sebastian snarled.

He had no time to deal with Grell now.

He was not going to miss the birth of his first-born because of the red-head’s delusions.

The pain in Ciel’s voice struck Sebastian to the core.

His little kitten needed him now more than ever.

Sebastian stepped forward, catching Grell’s face roughly in between his fingers. Sebastian hissed at the pest, his saliva splattering against the reaper’s face in his anger, “If you care about your life at all, then you'll go downstairs and STAY OUT OF MY WAY.” 

The animosity in Sebastian’s voice gave even Grell a chill. As the door slammed shut in the red-headed reaper's face, he decided to heed Sebastian’s warning.

Grell turned and began to walk down the stairs.

“Why must Bassy always hurt my feelings so?” Grell frowned.

——————————————————————

As soon as the door closed, Sebastian flipped the lock and dashed onto the bed, crawling behind Ciel.

Madame Red had draped a towel over her legs and Sebastian slipped off his gloves, grabbed a clean cloth and mopped the sweat off Ciel’s forehead.

“Keep her steady, Sebastian.” Madame Red smiled as she took her place when Ciel’s breathing picked up again.

“Yes, my lady.” Sebastian replied, holding his little mate as she started to groan again, lacing his fingers with hers.

“That’s it, Ciel, go ahead and give us a nice big push!” Madame Red smiled cheerfully.

The bluenette scowled and leaned forward.

Ciel dug her nails into Sebastian’s flesh as she bore down with all of her strength, her efforts causing a guttural groan to rise from her chest. “NNNNNGGGHHH!”

Sebastian frowned at seeing his poor Ciel in so much pain.

He let Ciel squeeze his hands, placing a kiss of encouragement on her sweaty head as he whispered soothing words in a low, gentle voice, “You’re doing well, my kitten. It’ll all be over soon.”

How much longer?! Ciel thought as she gasped for air.

A hoarse cry of anguish came from the bluenette’s lips as she stopped pushing, the pain ebbing away for a moment.

She fell back against Sebastian, panting heavily from her exertion.

“Good work, dear.” Madame Red smiled at Ciel, patting her heaving belly gently. “Just a few more and your little one will be in your arms alright?”

Sebastian’s eyes flickered with anxious excitement at that statement.

He knew what was happening, but somehow, despite Ciel’s labor, hearing those words fall from the doctor’s lips made it even more real.

Red quickly looked at Sebastian and started to ask, “Tell me, did you want-?”

“AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!” Ciel screamed suddenly, her nails grinding into Sebastian’s palms as she curled forward and started to push again before Red finished her question.

Sebastian watched the doctor’s eyes widen as she peered between Ciel’s legs.

“There we are! There we are, Ciel! Keep going!” Red cried excitedly.

Sebastian watched her hands go between Ciel’s legs and he craned his neck over the towel to see what was going on.

He wanted to watch…...

“NNNNNNNGGGGGHHHH!”

Sebastian heard Ciel screaming, he saw Madame Red’s smile disappear in stern concentration, he looked……

Over the towel across Ciel’s legs…….

Raven-black hair………

A face………..

A neck……..

In one swift burst, Madame Red’s empty hands were filled with a small, chubby, pink……………

“WWWWAAAAAA!”

Sebastian’s eyes widened in inexplicable shock.

That was a baby!

A real, live baby!

Ciel really had a baby!

His baby.

Sebastian’s chest ached as his heart swelled with overwhelming pride.

His eyes glowed in adoration of his strong little bluenette..

“Ciel~.........” Sebastian breathed as the bluenette collapsed against him tiredly. “It’s…….it’s…….!”

“She’s here!” Madame Red beamed, carefully swaddling the whimpering newborn in a towel and handing her to Ciel.

“It’s a girl?” Ciel gasped, her chest still heaving with the effort of the birth.

Sebastian watched his mate’s sapphire eyes scan over their new daughter, his gaze going back and forth between Ciel and the new baby.

Sebastian couldn’t decide which was more lovely…..

The baby girl pouted up at both of her parents, pursing her pink little lips out adorably.

“I can already tell she’ll be as cheerful as her mother.” Sebastian smirked.

Ciel shot him a dangerous glare.

Sebastian purred happily and nuzzled into Ciel’s neck, staring down at his tiny daughter. “I’m only teasing, kitten.”

——————————————————————

“Sebastian, would you like to bathe the baby while Ciel and I finish up?” Madame Red asked after the new family had a moment to get acquainted.

Ciel and Sebastian blinked.

The baby was so small, Sebastian was almost afraid to hold her, but of course he would love to……

Ciel began to shift uncomfortably and Madame Red prepared to deliver the afterbirth, retrieving a bowl that Sebastian had brought earlier.

Someone had to hold the baby…..

“Of course, my lady.” Sebastian nodded.

He gave Ciel a quick, encouraging kiss on the cheek before he took his new baby girl from Ciel and stood, walking into the bathroom.

Sebastian heard Madame Red’s voice carry from the bedroom……

“Alright, dear, just a couple gentle pushes and we’ll get you a bath too…..” 

Carefully cradling his little one, Sebastian pulled out a small, clean basin and began to fill it with water of a suitable temperature.

The baby didn’t seem to cry much so far, she had shrieked at the cold when she had been born, but other than that, she had been very quiet.

When Sebastian removed the towel that had swaddled her though, she began to get fussy.

The baby girl kicked her feet and waved her arms as her father tenderly and thoroughly began to clean her.

“Now, now, little one. That behavior is most unbecoming of ladies, even small ones like yourself.” Sebastian chastised, speaking to the baby.

She seemed to quiet down at her father’s words and as Sebastian washed off her tiny feet, that was when he remembered……

Throughout Ciel’s pregnancy, whenever the baby wouldn’t settle down or was causing his bluenette discomfort, Sebastian would lay a hand on Ciel’s belly and speak directly into her abdomen.

Was it possible his daughter…..knew his voice?

The baby gazed up at him with wide sapphire eyes.

“You remember me, don’t you, my little one?” Sebastian asked his infant daughter quietly.

The tiny baby blinked at her father and let out an adorable coo in response.

Sebastian chuckled and reached for some more soap. “Well it is lovely to make your formal acquaintance as well, my lady. Your mother and I have waited a long time to meet you.”

The baby wrinkled up her face in a scowl as Sebastian gently washed her downy tufts of raven-black hair.

His eyes widened at just how similar his little girl already was to her mother.

Sebastian finished the bath once the baby was clean and gently dried his infant off.

He purred as the baby cooed when he diapered her and wrapped her up in a soft blanket, as snug a curry bun.

Sebastian held the little girl in his arms and touched her face gently, his eyes soft and loving as he whispered, “I’ll always protect you, my little lady.”

The baby whined and Sebastian blinked as she latched onto his finger.

He knew what that meant.

Sebastian could do a lot, but he couldn’t do that…..

“Let’s go back to mommy now, shall we?” Sebastian chuckled.

——————————————————————

As the morning sun rose, the storm seemed to fade away with the night.

“Thank you for all of your help.” Ciel said tiredly to her aunt, watching the baby nurse hungrily.

Madame Red had coached Ciel on that too and the doctor was still keeping a watchful eye on the new mother and baby, just in case her help was needed again.

“Of course, dear, I just wish you would have written me. I’d have been here much sooner!” Red said genuinely.

Sebastian sat behind Ciel on the bed, a proud smile on his face at his new little family. “Yes, thank you, Madam, I wish there was a way we could repay you.”

Out of the corner of Sebastian’s eye, he saw Grell dare to peer into the doorway.

The red-headed reaper was still deeply upset that Sebastian had rejected him yet again, perhaps this time in the worst way possible, but a part of him was curious to see the new soul that had entered the manor.

Sebastian shot him one deadly scowl of warning and Grell disappeared from sight.

Sebastian sighed in relief when he heard Grell’s footsteps carrying down the stairs.

“We will you repay you, auntie.” Ciel nodded, looking down thoughtfully at the baby. “We’re going to name her Angelina.”

Sebastian blinked.

He and Ciel had never discussed a name for either gender.

But Angelina didn't sound bad and if Ciel wanted to honor her last relative and the one who had had come to their rescue last night, Sebastian supposed he couldn’t protest.

He bent down and placed a kiss on Ciel’s head as Madam Red clasped her hands together and drew in a sharp gasp.

What an honor!

“Oh, darling, you don’t have to do that!” Madam Red said with tears in her eyes.

“But I want to.” Ciel said quickly. “I hope she’ll grow up to be just like you, smart and strong. I wonder…...is it…...is it too much to ask for you to stay just a while longer here with us? Just to show us a few things? We’ve never cared for a baby before.”

Sebastian stayed silent and hopeful.

He had read plenty of books on the subject, but yes, on-the-job training would be most helpful.

“Of course, my dear! I’d be delighted! Sebastian, is that alright with you?” Madam Red asked.

The baby let go of Ciel’s breast and wriggled in her mother’s arms as he spoke, “Of course, Madam, but only on one condition……”

“What’s that?” Madam Red blinked.

Ciel scowled.

“I’m afraid Grell has to go.” Sebastian replied.

The baby let out a shriek of laughter.

Ciel’s scowl faded into a smile and the bluenette actually chuckled, along with Red and Sebastian.

——————————————————————

Later, after Sebastian had served dinner, Sebastian did allow Grell to peek at the baby as she slept.

Nothing more.

Before Sebastian could throw him out, the red-headed reaper informed the butler that he was needed at the office and left on his own.

Once the reaper was gone, the baby smiled in her sleep, as if she were happier without Grell in the manor.

Sebastian grinned before the baby began to whimper, waking up with a hungry cry.

Sebastian picked his baby up with a purr, walking to take her to Ciel again. He spoke softly and the baby calmed at the sound of his voice, “Yes, my lady~.”


End file.
